


Let's Say He's Jealous

by nikuy



Series: Hard and Fast (It's A Roller-coaster Ride) [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio finds out and he likes it not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Say He's Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Some might know to what 'incident' this fic is referring to, but honestly, everything is fictional.

“Oh my god,” the sultry voice dripping from his lips like nectar, “More, god, _more_ , Sergio!”

 

Sergio gripped hard on the younger man’s hips, pounding harder into him from behind. Mesut could only moan and cry, face was red, his body flushed and bent down on the dim hotel room bed. He felt so good around the Spaniard’s dick, so tight and greedy. Everything about him was sexy, how his hips moved to meet Sergio’s relentless thrusts, how those dirty lips parted and pour out filthy noises, how his body would react to his touch…this boy would be the end of him. Avoiding paparazzi, he had let the boy to have fun with Samir-fucking-Nasri in Vegas on their last leave. Those photos he saw of him in Vegas, stupid boy who could barely keep himself was careless enough to let a paparazzi to take those, and how he despised the high he spot on Mesut’s face in them. How dare he get high without him around?

 

“Fuck.” Sergio cursed and yanked Mesut’s hair, almost automatically, fueled partly with jealousy.

 

Mesut groaned as the thrusts became harder and deeper; the pain of his hair being pulled on only made his head dizzier with lust and want. He already babbled in German, sending thrill to the Spaniard’s blood and his hand worked on himself frantically.

 

“God, yes, _yes_. Like that…like-oh, baby,” Mesut squirmed under him, thumb digging into his own slit, “I’m gonna’…I-I’m coming!” he let out a choked moan and spurted his seeds all over the bed cover, calling out Sergio’s name in a lewd voice.

 

The Spaniard yanked his hair harder, gritting his teeth as he thrusted home for the last time, coming deep inside of the younger man with a loud groan. They both stayed still until they came down from their high and the now short and blonde haired man pulled out none-too-gently. Mesut whined and rolled onto his back on the bed, legs sprawled out on the floor, his softening cock still leaking as he looked up at the older man through his thick eyelashes. A small smile was playing on his lips and a pink tongue swept the bottom one before he closed his eyes in bliss. _Fucking slut_ , Sergio cursed silently.

 

“That was…hot.” Mesut chuckled as the older man moved away towards the bathroom, “It’s a good thing that we’re roomed together, no?” he lazily pulled his legs onto his bed, stretching like a cat with a yawn as Sergio ran the water in the sink and splashed some to his face.

 

Sergio looked at himself on the mirror; eyes bright and cheeks flushed. He could still see that fire in his eyes though. He could hear Mesut’s sleepy voice talking to him absent-mindedly about random things and he growled. This was far from over. He turned the tap off and walked back into the bedroom only to find Mesut mumbling sleepily into his pillow, hair tousled, he looked positively debauched, and he was leaking down there. Sergio grinned. There was still time until they should leave for Madrid.

 

“-and I’m not cutting my hair again, so-“ Mesut stopped abruptly as he felt a hand, rough, caressing his round ass and he opened his eyes to see Sergio hovering on him, his dick half-hard. The German made an amused face and rolled to his back completely, eyeing the older man’s face. “What’s with you, Sergio? If I don’t know you better, I’d say you’re fucking ecstatic to see me again.”

 

“You wish.” The Spaniard mumbled as he crawled onto the bed fully and grinned at the love bites all over Mesut’s hips and thighs.

 

“Well, there are evidences.” Mesut smiled as he reached for his teammate’s neck to pull him closer, “It’s not that you’re not always good, but, seriously, _what was that_? I didn’t get that all the time, you know?” he faked a small pout only to tease.

 

“You bet I did.” The older man bent over him to kiss the lips briefly, a hand slipped in-between Mesut’s parted legs and the boy sighed as he felt fingers kneading his abused hole.

 

“A-and you’re hard again, baby.” The boy giggled as he felt three fingers easily prodding into him, slick and expert as they wriggled and crooked within him. He squirmed and his hips started to move on its own accord, he had always loved Sergio’s fingers that he came without even touched for more than a few times before. He could feel the fingers stretched him open and thick globs of Sergio’s cum trickled out his ass, he threw his head back with a breathy laughter, “Oh. _Oh_.”

 

“You like that, huh?”

 

“I’ve always loved the feeling of being filled with your hot cum.” The boy sighed as Sergio started to message his prostate teasingly. “Uh. Yeah. Right there, baby, please.”

 

“Do you know how good you sound like begging?” Sergio whispered near his ear and licked the crinkly lobe, sucking on the soft end and bit it teasingly, tongue playing with his earring.

 

“You’re…you know what I love the most.” The boy’s eyes fluttered close as the fingers pressed down on his spot, “Oh my god…! I want you again, Sergio, give it to me!”

 

“Not so fast, slut.” Sergio growled and pulled away, along with his sticky fingers.

 

Mesut gasped and looked at him with bewildered eyes, “W-what? What’s wrong?” he levered himself up with his brows, his dick hard again in no time at the sight of Sergio licking his own fingers. He moaned and ran a hand over his chest, pinching his own swollen, sensitive nipple. “S-Sergio, don’t be mean, I need your dick, baby, give it to me, please. _Bitte_. _Por favor_.”

 

“Did you beg like that to Nasri too?” the abrupt question caused Mesut to stiffen, “Did you spread your legs like this to seduce him? Did you ask for his cock to fill you? How many times did you make him come? Enough to bath you in jizz, I presume?”

 

“What-“ Mesut stared at him in disbelief, “Sergio—baby, what are you talking ab-“

 

“Answer. Fucking. Question.” Sergio’s voice was low and deep, dripping with nothing but anger. Mesut knew better than to do anything with Sergio with his bitter moods, yet he knew nothing of how to deal with this mood where Sergio would not even like to fuck around. “I saw your photos. All over the internet. He touched you like you’re, what, long-lost-best friends? You only spoke with him once before, from what you fucking told me.”

 

Mesut parted his lips to speak but nothing came out. Sergio never went like this on him, never had he even raised his voice except for a little more dominance he sometimes likes to have on bed, but never this. Mesut knew possessiveness once he heard it, but it was not something he expected from Sergio. The man took care of him very well when he decided to be his new neighbor, approximately until a year later when the man was so fucking pissed off at a referee that sent them out and fucked him against the wall, an experience he couldn’t believe hadn’t happened earlier. They spoke, they maintained good friendship, the communicated well on the pitch, and they fucked like bunnies at night, but never Sergio showed possession if it was not of his ass and dick.

 

Suddenly it scared him of how dangerous Sergio looked right now, eyes dark and angry, hands gripping hard on his thighs as if their previous round was not enough to leave marks there. Sure, he told things to Sergio, things that he had no idea would share else than with Sami. He told him about his friends, family, ex’s and such, but he did not know such a thing would drive the man this mad.

 

“I…have no idea-“

 

“So you have no idea that I’d find out, huh?” he spat, “Or you have no idea how many times Nasri fucked you? Speak, you slut.”

 

He admitted that the dirty talk Sergio was so keen on using in the bedroom turns him on like nothing else, but at times like this, it did not do anything but to make him feel bad. “I know no fuck of what you just said, Sergio. He’s only a friend, god damn-“he couldn’t finish as he received a hard blow on his cheek. His mind went blank at that.

 

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror during those days you spent with that motherfucker?” the older man hissed, “You looked like a cheap whore, grinning stupidly in his arms, got drunk for the whole two weeks. I don’t even give a fuck if you fucked him or not, do you have any idea how that kind of thing is ruining you!?”

 

It hit him hard when he realized what Sergio was talking about and he was very well aware of it. He could not believe the Spaniard would even notice since not even Sami did. Sami did see some of his photos, but he had no idea that Mesut was with Nasri. It was safe to say that he practically lied to Sami by not telling him what happened in Vegas except ‘it was nice’ and he was so damned now that Sergio actually took notice. He gulped hard and threw his gaze elsewhere, the dull pain on his cheek was not as numbing as the realization that Sergio actually knew.

 

“I…I-“

 

“What are you taking me for, huh? What are you taking Sami for?” Sergio gritted his teeth, “You stupid boy, will you stop pretending that you don’t care for a fucking millisecond?! Didn’t Sami take a good care of you? Didn’t the others care for you enough?” he growled angrily, grabbing the boy’s jaw and jerked him to look at his eyes, “Didn’t I cope with your silly antics? Didn’t I deal with your childish rants? Didn’t I cuddle with you after sex?” he took a deep breath and added a whisper, “Didn’t I stay?”

 

Mesut could not say anything against those, he knew he did not need more than this; he did not even need to gain more. It astonished him how Sergio could reveal them all and take his ability to reason everything.

 

“You have an asshole for a dad, a fucking robot for a brother, and a stupid butler for a cousin, I know.” Sergio carried on, his forehead now resting on the younger man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, “But you have to remember that you have an angel for a mom, beautiful and caring sisters, and friends who’ll take a good care of you. _Real_ friends.” He sighed and pulled away to look into the German’s eyes, a smirk found its way to his lips to see his friend’s impossibly red face and wet eyes, “I swear I’ll never fuck your stress away again now I know what’d that cost you.”

 

Mesut chuckled a little at that and looked away as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing lightly. “I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

 

“You should not fucking do that again.” Sergio bent down and kissed him, hard and quick before he pulled off, “I’m not good with sweet talk, especially when it comes to you, I’m not good at anything but to fuck your brains out, but keep in your mind that you shouldn’t keep anything from me or Sami or the guys, we’ll always listen and help you. You know that.”

 

Mesut nodded sheepishly and reached forward to pull Sergio close, but the older man pulled away. He frowned and pouted for real now, “I thought I’m forgiven?”

 

“You aren’t, silly. That talk is to make you realize your ways in dealing with your problems,” the blonde grinned evilly, “But I’m still angry that you actually hang out with that piece of shit.”

 

“Listen,” Mesut patiently explained, “We did nothing. We met there, it wasn’t planned! And because we’ve spoke before, I thought, why not hang out together? I know I was stupid as fuck for, you know, partying out like that. With him, nonetheless, but it was just a coincidence.”

 

“I’m not sure, you know.” Sergio’s voice was soft but deep, his eyes dark. He seemed to be back in the mood now. “I’m still punishing you.”

 

“Sergio…” the boy whined but the Spaniard would have none of it.

 

“On your knees, before I make you.”

 

Sergio’s tone sent a shiver up to his spine; he recognized this tone well and knew better than not to comply with it. As the older man pulled back, he rolled over his stomach and raised his butt, squirming in the position he knew where he was at his weakest. Exposed. Open. Nowhere to hide. Sergio kneed his thighs further apart and he mewled as he was reminded to his unhandled problem from before. The older man grabbed one smooth globe and pulled it apart from the other one; he took in the sight and chuckled lightly at how wet and raw Mesut was down there. The pucker now looked looser than it usually was, pink and sore with traces of his semen. It was a mouth-watering sight; he was well aware that it was not their first sex marathon, but that ass always does things to him.

 

Gingerly, he stroked on his own cock and it hardened instantly in his hand. “Do you know how you look right now, Mes?” he spoke breathily, his thumb teased the loose cleft and he earned a gentle squirm from Mesut as the ring of muscles reacted to his touch, “This is your best look. Loose and wet with my jizz. You fucking love it, don’t you?”

 

Mesut squirmed some more as the older man parted his other cheek with his other hand, thumbs now teasing his ass hole and messaging. He pressed his eyes closed and fought against the moan that was already on the tip of his tongue; he wanted to beg. He needed it now. He knew well that he needed no preparation at this point, but he would not let Sergio know that. He was used to Sergio’s fetish on him and glad that the man got that, but sometimes he just could not endure Sergio’s teasing touch. It would not be now, though. Not a chance. He would fight it hard.

 

“Playing hard-to-get now, are we?” Sergio sounded amused and he started to lick a bold, long stripe just right above the hole upwards. He felt the body jerked under him, but he did not hear any sound. “Stubborn little boy. You know I can crack that up from you, right?”

 

Mesut was confident this time, though. He felt like he could do it. He could endure Sergio being a fucking torment all night long this time, he should. The older man smirked and kissed the wet pucker, tongue teased all around the muscles and the body squirmed some more, the hole twitched at his ministration. With no further ado, he spread the hole open with his fore finger and slid his tongue in, swiping it all over the tight walls inside. Mesut gasped and ran one hand to cover his own mouth at the soft, sleek sensation he was feeling. Sergio could do that all night, he knew that pretty damn well, but there was no way he would let the older man to have all the fun and forced back moans down his throat as Sergio added another finger and the soft, silky tongue slid in deeper.

 

The Spaniard closed his eyes as he devoured the taste of him and Mesut, mixed together so well on his tongue and he suddenly craved for more and sought deeper. He knew how much Mesut loved his tongue spoiling his hole, sometimes he would just ask Sergio to do so and came from it alone. The Spaniard had always been thankful that Mesut was obsessed with waxing that his body was always so smooth and clean, asking to be debauched. He would still do that even if the boy were not though.

 

“No—nononononono _no_!” Mesut threw his head back, a drop of tear slid down his cheek from the corner of his eye yet his body betrayed him by moving to seek more against the Spaniard’s tongue. He realized he just broke his own plan by doing that, but it should be worth it. He knew it would. “Sergio, I don’t want to—ahh—come…yet!” he cried, finally. “You—in me—oh _Gott_ —fuck me!”

 

“Seriously, Mes?” Sergio pulled off with a chuckle and smacked that bum he loved so with his eager palm, almost groaning at the squeal from the boy and how the smooth, pale skin started to turn rosy pink. “How is doing what you _want_ would be a punishment for you, _chiquito_? And by the way, that’s a new record you got there on holding your defiance up.” He bent and licked the pinkish skin he just slapped, he could feel the heat on his tongue and it stirred his cock like no other.

 

“ _Puta_.” Mesut hissed his latest favorite vocabulary for the last half-a-year. His body loved those ministrations he received, but he did not want to give it up.

 

“I’m here for nothing but to do you a favor, no?” Sergio moved up, he got the younger man’s calves in between his knees as he squeezed those pert, flushed ass cheeks. He slapped the other one quite hard it sent Mesut jolting with another squeal. “Remember that night in Cris’ house? The first time you got your punishment?” his breath was ragged and his voice husky as he spoke, squeezing the pinkish bums hard, “You came like you’ve never before, right? Even harder than that one time you actually put on a little show and you’re the biggest exhibitionist I’ve ever met.” He gave another blow to the ass and Mesut cried out. Everything Sergio said only filled his head with the flashes of their past activities which consisted mostly of fucking and all of its variations, it did not do too well now Mesut was dripping.

 

There was the fourth blow on his butt, the fifth followed soon, the sixth, the seventh—Sergio picked up his pace and Mesut couldn’t even make any sound anymore except for those small, choked sobs he started to make on the—which was it, ninth? He had lost count and the older man did not slow down, he sobbed and tears started to wet his cheeks as he felt his ass went numb but hot and burning. The pillow he used to muffle his own voice was wet with tears and saliva, yet Sergio did not show any sign of stopping. He did, however, notice how dark the redness on the midfielder’s ass cheeks already got and he took a pause. He panted and his cock was rock hard and dripping. He took a moment to close his eyes and hear only his own breath and Mesut’s muffled sounds. Another grin was formed on his lips and he took a grip on the boy’s hips gently.

 

“Now I guess that was enough…” he mumbled and caressed the beaten skin, earning a moan as he squeezed one cheek. Mesut’s ass was going to look all bluish and beaten tomorrow he would not even want to sit, but it would be okay in a few days, Sergio was well aware of it. He bent down and kissed the beaten cheeks before he parted them slowly; taking a hold on his impossibly hard shaft, “Promise me you won’t repeat it again?”

 

Mesut glanced over his shoulder, eyes wet and red, but he still got some defiance left burning in them, “Why should I?”

 

Without warning, Sergio pushed in and Mesut practically screamed at the dull pain of the friction it caused to his bums but more due to the slick, wet pleasure that got his muscles flexing and his hole squeezing Sergio. It did not take any second for the younger man to move his ass backwards, trying to get Sergio moving and as familiars hands returned on his hips, he thrusted back just as vigorously, feeling himself clench around the thick, throbbing shaft. He could feel it as he started to see stars behind his eyes, he was so close—too dangerously close for Sergio who just got it started and yet he could not help it at all.

 

“Ah—ah—cock—so good—so deep—“he rambled on, even his own red, dripping cock forgotten, “Baby, yes. Yes. Yeah!” he lost it as Sergio took control and thrusted into him, hard and merciless. “S-so good—I can’t—“ his breath hitched, his body remembered Sergio’s shape too well and how he hit his prostate mercilessly, he just lost it, he just couldn’t, “I’m coming—g-give it to me—ah…AHHNN!” and his head went blank as he spurted his seeds. His body gave out on him and he collapsed, but Sergio was not finished.

 

“Keep the bliss high, baby,” Sergio grunted as he held up Mesut’s hips and thrusted still, “I’m going to fill you—you won’t be able to have anyone but me. You will not.”

 

Mesut only sobbed as he came down from his high very slowly; gasping at the stimulation he was receiving. He did not know whether he could survive it or not, and by far, he knew he would. He would for that man who was now clutching on his back, calling out his name as if it was the only name that matters. His voice started to crack and Mesut pressed his eyes close, lips parted in a needy moan as he felt the older man stiffened in him and sprayed his thick, hot seeds deep inside.

 

*

 

3 AM in the morning and Mesut was laying on Sergio’s shoulder with heavy breath and tired, sleepy eyes. They have ditched the other single bed when they were done after the fifth round that night, Sergio sluggishly walked to the bathroom to fetch some towels and hot water to clean him; apparently not an easy job since Mesut was practically leaking like a waterfall. He would put the blame on himself though, he did not know what came into him (except Mesut an hour ago, two times), and he just felt like he needed to reclaim something he knew he did not need to. It scared him a little, actually, but he would not admit that. He looked straight at the ceiling, feeling the breath coming from the man in his arms slowing down and he sighed.

 

“What was that?” Mesut’s voice was small and raspy.

 

Sergio only shrugged and pulled him a little closer.

 

“Can’t you be like normal guys?” Mesut mumbled, “Ask for a date, take me to a nice restaurant, chat me up, send me home and hope for like, I don’t know, a kiss?” he swayed his fingers to be figurative, but he didn’t get the effect and gave up. He turned to Sergio and nuzzled his neck, “Take me to two or three other dates, see how it’d turn out,” he carried on sleepily, lips moving against Sergio’s skin, “Maybe I’ll crack you a thing or two about my life, maybe you can offer me some advices. Maybe I’d think that you’re a nice guy and we can work on something afterwards.”

 

“Nah.” Sergio replied as he caressed the other man’s thigh under the sheet gently, “’Normal’ doesn’t do me good.”

 

“So you fucked me instead in the changing room. You’re lucky you’re good at it and you actually smell kinda’ nice.”

 

“I’m not lucky,” Sergio chuckled, “I knew you’d like it.”

 

“And I’ll say you get your brain way down here.” Mesut lazily ran his hand under the sheet to wrap it around the Spaniard’s limp length, earning a groan and a small slap on his arm.

 

“No touching. It’s gonna’ fall off.”

 

“And my butt is gonna’ tear. Asshole.”

 

Sergio chuckled and ruffled the German’s dark brown hair, “I think I do think using _it_ most of the times.” gave an honest reply, but then he pondered. “Not so much lately though.”

Mesut sighed and snuggled into the other man’s chest. “If getting fucked five times in the last four hours is ‘not so much thinking with my cock’, it’s a good thing. Keep it up.” He patted Sergio’s chest and gave it a small kiss, “Goodnight, baby.”

 

Sergio grinned and kissed the top of his head, “Goodnight.”

 

*


End file.
